1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feeding device and an image forming apparatus provided with the same.
2. Background Art
In an image forming apparatus, there is employed a paper feeding device for feeding paper on which an image is to be formed. The paper feeding device of this type has a paper feeding cassette which is contained in a paper feeding device body so as to be freely drawn out, and the paper can be replenished, by drawing out the paper feeding cassette from the paper feeding device body.
In case where the paper feeding cassette is drawn out with no resistance, it is concerned that the paper feeding cassette may jump out violently, and a backward end of the paper feeding cassette may fall on a foot of a user. For preventing such phenomenon, there has been known a paper feeding device in which the paper feeding cassette is once locked, as a safety net on occasion of drawing out the paper feeding cassette, and thereafter, the lock is released for enabling the paper feeding cassette to be drawn out.
For example, JP-A-5-735 and JP-UM-B-7-441 disclose paper feeding devices in which stoppers are provided on upper sides of guide rails, and the paper feeding cassette can be drawn out after once locked, by inclining the paper feeding cassette upwardly. JP-A-2002-173232 discloses a paper feeding device in which stoppers are provided on the paper feeding device body so as to be opposed to the paper feeding cassette at both sides of the paper feeding cassette.
However, in the paper feeding device of the type as disclosed in JP-A-5-735 and JP-UM-B-7-441, the paper feeding cassette is once locked, and thereafter, inclined upwardly so that the paper feeding cassette can be drawn out. Therefore, extra actions besides ordinary actions, such as inclining the paper feeding cassette, lifting it, and inclining it again, after once returned, have been required. Moreover, operation of inserting the paper feeding cassette into the paper feeding device body has also required a large action to the same extent as the operation of drawing it out. For example, the paper feeding cassette must be inclined without straightly inserting, and operability has been poor. In the paper feeding device of the type as disclosed in JP-A-2002-173232, because the stoppers are provided on the paper feeding device body so as to be opposed to the paper feeding cassette at both sides thereof, springs or the like are necessary for actuating and releasing the stoppers. Therefore, there has been a problem that the number of components has increased.